Once a Hawke
by Lady-of-the-golden-sun
Summary: 20 years after the fall of the dark brotherhood, a new assassins' guild has risen to the top; the Hawkes. Willow has been a Hawk all her life, but will she be able to escape the life she so hates? Or will she be doomed to a life of killing forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Skyrim!**

* * *

><p>Near Riften, there is a lake. On that lake is an island; on that island sits what was once Golden Glow Estate. In place of Golden Gold, there is a large building. That is where the Hawks operate.<p>

The Hawkes are a group of assassins that rose to power when the Dark Brotherhood fell. Each member is ruthless and has no honor; their leader, Titus the Skull-Crusher is the worst. Most Hawks came as children, some stolen from their homes, some orphans, some given to Titus in order to please him, a few even chose this life as adults, but every Hawk becomes a coldblooded killer.

I should know; I am one of them.

This is my story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading this thus far. Feel free to review and help me make this story better!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Skyrim!**

* * *

><p>I came to Titus at the age of five winters; he said I was an orphan, a weakling nobody wanted. He trained me with the other children. We learned to be strong, how to fight, and we learned to look out for ourselves. When I turned eleven winters, he gave me the chance to prove myself; I remember it well.<p>

I picked the lock on the door and entered the house; it smelled like firewood and jasmine. Slowly, I crept up the stairs to where the bedroom was. The man I needed to kill was in the large double bed sleeping. I watched as the man slept, not knowing how soon his life would pulled out the small steel dagger Titus gave me and swiftly stabbed his heart. I nearly screamed as crimsmon blood spread across the fabric; I caused his death. I knew Titus would be pleased.

When I returned to Titus, he handed me a septum and told me to rest. I was ecstatic; I had never had a whole septum to myself before and I wanted more.

I entered the room where the other children slept and laid down. All I saw was the dead man. I screamed in fear; the other children told me to be quiet. After hours, I fell asleep.

That night was when the nightmares started.

I was in the Riften markets when I saw a man, a burly Nord who seemed friendly enough. I approched him and tried to start a conversation.

"What do you want, little elf?" He sneered.

I never answered, instead I pulled out my dagger and stabbed him. The crimson soaked his fine clothes and he fell to the ground silently. Always silently, never with the slightest noise. Usually I would scream instead.

The merchants and bystanders would shout insults at me as the guards approached. Then, I would stand still as they killed me.

That was six years ago and, to this day, the dream is always the same and I never thought I could escape the man and our deaths.

And I accepted it.

**A new day, a new chapter! This chapter was short, but I promise future chapters will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyrim does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>I sat on the bench and watched my target, an Imperial a little older than me, look at jewelry. I saw him look over and made my move. I slowly walked over to him and pretended to examine a silver necklace I could never afford.<p>

"This one would suit you more," he said, pointing to a gold necklace.

"Do you think so?" I asked, pretending to care about his opinion.

"It would look nice with your eyes," he responded.

I pretended to look sad as I said "I can't afford it."

He seemed to think about it before leaving. I would have to find a new strategy for him, I thought as I made my way to the Silver Blood Inn.

Inside, I sat at the counter and ate an apple I brought with me. I needed to rethink my game plan. I was told this man would be an easy kill. His name was Marcutio, apparently he made it big when he fought with the dragonborn. He was rich and was known to be a woman chaser.

Someone sat beside me and tapped my shoulder. I turned to see that it was the Imperial man. He held up the necklace.

I'm glad I caught you; I was afraid you might have left Markarth," he said, clasping it around my neck. I was profusely blushing and, well, shocked. None of my targets ever bought me a gift.

"Thanks," I said, looking at the necklace, "How can I repay you?"

"Dinner, my house, one hour," he said as though he had this planned. My plan had worked after all.

An hour later, I arrived at a rather large estate that a beggar had been nice enough to point out to me. I entered the large building and was warmly greeted by a teen woman. She motioned for me to sit at a large table and left to get the Imperial. She returned moment later.

"Miss," I said to the girl, "What can you tell me about your employer?"

She looked at me for a second before responding, "He likes elves."

I assumed that was why he liked me; I was a Bosmer.

Marcutio came in before the girl could finish.

"Greta, go home," he ordered her. She seemed happy to comply.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and motioned to the food on the table, "Help yourself."

I poured myself a small bowl horner stew and began to ate. Gods, it was delicious, I made a mental note to take some home. I realized the man was looking at me.

" Would you like some stew?" I tried to sound like I cared. He shook his head and continued to stare at me.

"Will you get the spiced wine for me? It is in the cabinet behind you, on the top shelf." He gave me the perfect means to kill him; poison.

I reached into the cabinet, pulled down a bottle of wine, and handed it to him.

"Have you ever had spiced wine? It is from Solitude." I shook my head and he poured me a cup. I took a tentative sip then downed my cup.

After a bottle, he left to go to the restroom; this was my time to strike. I dug in my bag, looking for a poison. After much searching, I figured I had forgotten it. Marcutio came in then, looking happier than a mammoth on milking day.

"You must be tired," he said. I was, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

After a moment of silence, he said, "Why don't you come to bed with me?"

I shook my head and hoped he wouldn't insist. He chuckled, " Not tonight, then."

I was relieved and went to get up when I fell. I know, assassins are supposed to be graceful, but I'm not.

Marcutio came over and examined the wound. I realized it was bleeding, lucky me.

"Come in here," he ordered pointing to a small room, I obeyed. The room appeared to be dedicated to alchemy. Marcutio opened a cabinet filled with potions and poisons. He looked at the bottom shelf and pulled out a red bottle.

"The dragonborn made these, she was a master alchemist, " he said pouring the potion on my bloody knee, I winced as it hit the surface.

"This was her house," he continued, "We lived here for years before..."

I knew what happened, the dragonborn had been murdered but a Hawk. I never knew she had a lover.

"You can stay in the spare room," he said, "For now, I must retire."

When he left the room, I opened the cabinet. I reached for a green bottle. It read deathbell and river betty. What did that mean? I figured it must work well enough to kill Marcutio. I went in the house's kitchen area and found a bottle of mead. I poured the small bottle of poison in a glass and finished filling it with mead. I walked to the big room I assumed was Marcutio's, inside he sat and cried; I offerered him the glass of mead. He accepted the glass and downed it.

As soon as the liquid touched his lips, he fell dead.

I took a small coin bag and left the house. I went back to the inn and slept; tomorrow I would hire a carriage to take me home.

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for taking your time to read this! Feel free to review. I would love to hear from you!<br>**

**Can anybody tthink of a better name for this fic? If so, please tell me!  
><strong>


End file.
